their twisted fate
by fixing a heart
Summary: and sin drips off her lips as you kiss them, but that doesn't really matter anymore, does it? /or, next-gen cousincest drabbles.
1. jamesrose

It's like she's always on an edge, a cliff, and it's so _exhilarating_, but really, she teetering on the edge above an ocean of possibilities. Her aunts, Grandma Molly, Victoire, and Lucy have all told her about falling in love. It's amazing, the best feeling in the world.

Rose, honey, falling in love…sometimes you have to jump.

She jumps. She confides in Lily, and now she's drowning, and she's lost, and she wishes his hand was clasped in hers, but that would only send her deeper, deeper, deeper…


	2. mollyfred

Losing him hurt more than the punishment for being with him.

It wasn't like she wanted to fall for him in the first place. It wasn't like she had a choice, really. She couldn't chose who she fell in love with.

That was their argument after they were found out.

It was somewhere between the tangled sheets and shared smiles and crumpled notes ending _M.W. loves F.W_ in a heart that Lucy connected the dots.

Solace comes in the form of stupid love songs and long drives and unsent love letters.

He isn't much better and they can't even fall apart together.


	3. lucyjames

She only feels beautiful when she's with him.

/

Her small fingers are laced through his large ones as they amble on the quiet riverbank. The trees and grass are colored green, and her copper hair stands out almost as much as his jet black hair stands out in his family.

_(It's her family, James. Her family, too.)_

They walk in silence before the get to the rock. Lucy sits on his lap with her head on his shoulder, and for that moment she feels beautiful.

/

And at the same time, all he feels is regret.


	4. jamesmolly

**Slightly Dark. Prompts andd pairing from _heading for a huge collision _on next- gen drabble tag.**

"It's nothing, James. I just-"

"Molly, you can't keep doing this to yourself! It's killing you, everyone can tell, and how you thought it might help you cope with…your mum, I don't know, because hurting yourself only causes more pain."

"James, I'm trying to stop. I promise."

Silence.

"One of your…scars-it's bleeding."

"Damn. Help me clean it up, yeah?"

/

"And…there. All cleaned up."

"Kiss it to make it all better?"

"We're not kids, Molls. That won't fix anything-"

"Except my heart. James, please. It's just my wrist."

And he just keeps kissing her from her wrist to her lips.


	5. dominiquehugo

It's 2AM when it hits her. She's sixteen, Hugo's fifteen, and they've always been close (both second rate, compared to their siblings). He's in the next room, probably sleeping.

They're at the Burrow for the summer- all the Weasley cousins have permission to overrun the place for the school holidays.

Dominique breaks boys' hearts all the time, and he'd always wondered why. She'd tell him he's waiting for someone, and it's at 2AM that she realizes that the one she's been waiting for is the fifteen-year-old, self-assessed second rate boy in the other room (who just so happens to be her _cousin_) and she's terrified.


	6. dominiquejames

She's crying in the broom cupboard when he finds her. He assesses her carefully, cautiously. Her clothes are askew, but it doesn't look like they've been shoved back on her, because she'd be in a better mood.

"Dominique, what…?"

"It…was just a snog, James. I'm fine."

"You're not."

"James! I…he wanted more from me, and I just…I couldn't, and he left me."

"I get it, Dom. He's an arse. You need to find someone who really loves you and won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to."

"Like who?"

"I don't…Dom, I, well, I…wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't know, or wouldn't pressure me?"

"…The second one?"

"How 'bout a snog?"

"Sounds like I don't even need to ask."

"No, but do I need to pressure you?"

"No, Dominique. Kiss me."


	7. jameslucy

She's lost. Completely and utterly lost, reaching out blindly for someone to save her, but in her mind, she doesn't want to be saved. In her heart, there's only one person who _has_ to save her before she drowns or stumbles or becomes completely numb.

Because with him, there's a spark, a gravitational pull to _him_, but it's so wrong and he's saving somebody else, kissing her lips and telling her she's beautiful.

But he doesn't see that Lucy needs to be saved, and when she tries to tell him _(or something)_, he's the one blinded by disgust, and Lucy realizes that if James will never save her, no one will.


	8. fredlucy

On that stage, in those sequins, she looks like someone he would date. She's a dancer. And he loves to watch her turning and swaying a moving and _being_. There's a glimmer in her eyes, and he loves the way her whole face lights up.

And the other boys in the audience talk about how beautiful she looks, and the ribbons around his heart tighten and a knife shoots right through it and it's broken into a million pieces.

Fred would like to be able to say "Yeah, Lucy Weasley is beautiful and yeah, I'd love to date her. "

He can't.


	9. roxannehugo

The girl is paper thin. The boy notices.

"Roxanne…what happened to you? You-you don't eat, and I can see your ribs and you don't smile anymore."

She pulls down her shirt and walks away from the mirror to sit on her bed. "Hugo-" she winces, like she's been wounded.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, it happens when I…never mind, just forget it."

Silence.

"I have a problem. With food."

"I know, Roxie. We all know. We want to help you, if you let us. We're scared for you because we love you, you know that, right?"

"You love me?"

"Just the way you were."

please do not favorite or follow without a review.

and reviewing anyways would make my day.


	10. albuslucy

"What are you _wearing_?"

Lucy groans and rolls over. "Albus! It's two in the morning! These are my nighties. Ever heard of them?"

"Yes, I have, I've seen 'em too, but you're going to sleep, not winning a pageant."

Lucy looks down at her green silk doubtfully. "_I_ like them."

"I didn't say I didn't, Lucy-Lou."

"Albus, love, I'm glad you like them. I wore them just for you," she teases lightly.

"Yeah? And what if I _don't_ like them?"

Lucy shrugs before a light smile plays on her face. "Hmmm, you could take them off."

"Yeah?" Albus smiles. "Want to?"

"Yeah."


	11. jamesvictoire

They are forever. They will always be Victoire and James, sure, but they are forever VictoireandJames, too.

She looks up at them one night and leans over to him. "James, stars are forever, right?"

"As forever as us."

He leans over to her, gently tapping her shoulder. "Vic, snow will never stop falling, right?"

"Never."

"Are we like the snow?"

Yes, love."

/

So why haven't the stars burnt out and the snow ceased?

Because VictoireandJames are not forever.


	12. fredrose

_A flash of blue eyes, slowly opening. Groggy:_ "What time is it?"

"You don't have any time, Fred."

"I know, Rosie. I just wish…I did. Maybe we could have been something more, you know?"

"I've known forever, Fred. I always knew I loved you more than I should. This is not the end I imagined."

He grimaces. "Yeah." _One hundred foot fall from a broomstick. Head trauma. Heart monitor slowly getting…slower. Brain waves getting farther apart._

"I'm going to miss you. But please remember- I love you."

_The heart monitor picks up, but his body cannot handle it any longer. The beeping gets to be a rare sound, and then his breathing slows to a stop as well._

"I love you."


	13. hugoroxanne

**a/n:** this will be more of a continuation of Hugo and Roxanne's other drabble, and will deal with her recovery. ALSO-pleasepleaseplease, if you have favorite or followed, please leave a review, and if you start following/just favorite, it would be courteous to leave a review. I don't mean to sound like a review whore, but it is nice to have feedback. AND- yes, I will be doing repeats, so you can request pairings:) OH!- I've been getting most of my prompts from the Prompts, oh Prompts! Thread on the ngf forum.

* * *

Hugo is her link back to her sanity. He has been there for her since the "confrontation" and still hasn't told a soul for her sake (request).

She pulls air into her lungs slowly and lifts the spoon to her lips. "Hugo… I can't." She puts it into the bowl again.

"Roxie…" He pauses, unsure. "Please. You only have to have half. Please, Roxie, for me?"

She looks down, ashamed it's causing him so much grief. _Why can't I just eat like everyone else? " _She grasps the spoon with more determination than last time. She swallows before smiling slightly. "You're right. It feels good. Thank you, Hugo."


	14. rosejames

and now in real life i'm waking up to roses.  
champagne, kisses and i know it's always,  
always gonna be,  
gonna be this way

in my dreams he's standing right beside me  
two hearts finally colliding  
when i wake up, i realize,  
realize this is real life.

.:demilovato:.

She hates this new distance between them. Physically they are, of course, closer than they've ever been (kissing passionately, hands roaming, and clothes on the verge of coming off), but she in love with him. She's almost certain this is just a fling in his mind, or maybe… cousins with benefits? (but that sounds _so_ twisted!).

"I love you, Rose."

It doesn't feel right coming off his lips. "James…James, stop."

He freezes and looks up at her uncertainly.

"You don't _really _love me, James. Do you?" she asks, her voice picking up hopefully.

"Rose… Yes. I love you."

"For real?" she asks, smiling playfully.

"For real."

So maybe they're not so distant.


	15. lucylouis

He wrapped the light blanket around her shaking shoulders, as if it were enough. "L-Louis. Where did you…? Never mind. Thank you. But nothing's going to help in this weather," she had said, teeth chattering.

"Lucy… come on. Everything helps. But some keys would be useful."

"Yes, _keys would be useful_. You got us locked out our apartment, we can't contact anyone for fear of someone finding out about us, and to top it off, it's snowing!"

He sighs. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Help me get warmer."

"Hug you?"

Lucy groans. "I need more than that. Your hugs suck."

"I know. How about a hug anyway?"

"Fine."


	16. lilylouis

"What?"

"Um…disregard that last."

"Disregard it? You said you were in lov-"

"With you, yeah, I remember, but Louis… I lied."

"You didn't lie, Lily."

"I know, I- wait. You're not…disgusted, or mad, or running away?"

Louis pauses, lost in thought. "…I guess not."

"Louis, what are you thinking right now?"

He's quiet again. "I'm thinking…about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. And how… beautiful you look right now, with the wind blowing through your hair, and thanking God it's not the same color as mine, or reality might set in faster than I want it to."

"You don't want reality to set in?"

"Well, you're my-"

"Don't say it!"

He laughs. "And I wish that wasn't reality, because…I kind of like you, too."


	17. dominiquefred

When it happens, they're surprised. (They shouldn't be, not really.)

They're all wearing masks, she's dyed her hair blonde, and everyone is switching partners, so it's no surprise she clicked with a supposed stranger.

They sneak out of the Great Hall unnoticed, and continue dancing in the moonlight.

"Take off your mask, Dominique."

"What? Fred, how-how did you know?"

"How did _you_ know?"

"Fred, I've known you since the day you were born. Of course I know. How did _you_ know it was _me_?"

"The blonde hair. You told me when you were six you wanted to have blonde hair. So…I just knew, too."

Sometimes, you just know.

* * *

thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, they really mean a lot.

i'll be updating this story a lot less frequently, as it's almost camp nanowrimo time.

and a _huge _thank you to No Such Author because she's been such a faithful reviewer, and being there to fangirl about Ryan Locte with;)


	18. lilyvictoire

She thinks that tomorrow might be a better day. It's not like she has high standards anyway. Teddy's cheating on her.

With Lily.

She's not too worried about missing Teddy. It's Lily that's that she's going to miss. She's not sure she can forgive Lily for taking Teddy away.

It's _Lily _after all_._

Lily was always the one who… understood. Victoire never understood her own problems. She _dependedon_leanedon**needded** Lily. She needed Lily's hand laced in hers (again).

And now that was gone, it had disappeared into the wide blue sky and was never to return. This was an alternate route, something Victoire never planned on.

She's not sure this is going to work anymore.

* * *

a/n: I'm back:) NaNoWriMo was amazing and I won after 11,000 words on the last day and I can't wait for August 2013. I hope this drabble was up to par with the other, I haven't written a thing since August 31...


	19. freddominique

Fred.

Fred.

Fred-

(-is your cousin, honey.)

You can pine over him in secret all you want, but nothing can change that.

It's funny, keeping half of your life a secret. It's another world completely, one that no one can see, no one knows. (That's the way it has to be.)

Some days, (she can't tell if they're the best or worst days), she thinks maybejustmaybe he has the same secret, the same world that no one can see or know.

(He doesn't.)

So Dominique shuts herself up in her own head, waiting for someone to notice he spiders and webs and tangles in her mess of a head.


	20. dominiquelucy

"Okay, Dom, blink. Again. Now, follow the light with your eyes."

Dominique tries.

"Dom, you hit your head pretty hard. It's a concussion."

Dominique accepts this in silence. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, Dom? Look over the door. I know it's bright."

"Luc- Merlin, that's bright- I don't really remember what happened last night. Did I miss anything?"

Lucy sits down across from her cousin with pursed lips after putting out the light on her wand. "You don't remember anything?"

"No."

"I kissed you."

"Oh." Dominique doesn't sound remotely surprised. She pauses before looking her cousin straight in the eye. "Good."

a/n: I'm back! Sorry for such a long wait. (This is a little rusty, no?) I'm not sure how often I'll be on, but I'll try to get some new stuff up soon.


	21. fredjames

"James, it's Fred. I'm sorry."

"James, please call me back."

"James, this is ridiculous."

"Call me."

"Please."

"I'm sorry."

"I miss talking to you."

"It was an accident. I was drunk."

"Fine. I wasn't. But I thought you were, and I… you know, kissed you and said…things, and I thought you wouldn't remember it."

"I know why you're mad, but come on, it's been a month."

"I'm sorry."

"I know it's wrong, but… I haven't changed my mind about you."

"I shouldn't have said that last message, but… it's true."

* * *

"Fred. Calm down. I thought about it. I did change my mind though. About you."


	22. rosevictoire

**Ten.**

"Ten seconds left this year. What are you going to do?"

**Nine.**

"You mean, who am I going to kiss?"

"Yeah.

**Eight.**

"I'm don't know, Rose. I don't know. What about you?"

**Seven.**

"I'm… not sure, Vic."

**Six.**

"Oh."

**Five.**

"You sound disappointed, Vic."

**Four.**

**Three.**

"It's not me, is it, Rosie?"

**Two.**

**One.**

"No, Vic. It's not you."

* * *

a/n: Happy New Year!


	23. roxannejames

"Roxanne, _look at me_._"_

Roxanne stares at the ocean, her eyes parallel with the horizon. "James." She sighs. "I'm not going to look at you."

"I'm sorry, Roxy. I didn't mean to—"

"Kiss me? Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Right." James stands up and walks closer to the water, his feet kicking around in the sand.

He stands there a moment before he feels five nimble fingers clasping his hand. He looks down and smiles. It's Roxanne.


	24. roselily

I

"Kiss me, Lily." Rose whispers passionately. "I love you."

"Mmm, please."

And then Rose's mouth is on Lily's and she's never felt so alive and the door opens and Hermione is there and then—

II

"You can't do this to me. It isn't fair. I love Rose!"

"And I'm in love with Lily! Mum, you can't—"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. You can't… you can't see each other anymore. Not if you're going to do… this." Hermione tries to hide to hide shame and tears with pity, but she was never an actress—she fails miserably.

III

"I still love you."

"I love you more than I should, but more than anyone will ever love you. Nothing is going to change that."


	25. jamesrose ii

"Daisy Wellington?" Rose nods and walks through the Muggle airport, stashing her fake passport into her coat pocket.

"And…" The guard takes James's fake passport and checks it over, "Phillip Wellington?" James follows Rose closely and they find their gate.

"We're running away, huh?"

Rose looks up at James sadly. "I guess we're married now, huh?"

James smiles wistfully. "I guess."

"I wish."

"I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish they could just accept it."

"We can't change that, Rose—I mean Daisy."

"Rose. Please, James, keep calling me Rose."

"Okay, fine. The names don't matter. All that matters is that I love you, okay?"


End file.
